fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Diplomacy
In Caliban, formed 700 years ago lead by an monarchy under the rulership of House Caliban. Talks had sprouted throughout the land of an peace treaty between Caliban and the Gemma Empire. Many wondered what would happen during these peace talks between King Atreus of House Caliban and the Gemma Emperor. Atreus having already sent the going by the name "Mímir" of House Fordragon, an Vassal towards House Ortus. While Mímir was almost to his destination, the Lord of the North Albus Aquilo began questioning the motives of Atreus. "My King, in what way is forming an peace pact be any good then it is now?" Lord Albus questioned. "Just because we sign a piece of paper, paper does not declare or dictates it, but through action, force, fear and intimidation and advancements of tech and magic is where it all truly lies." "Lord Albus, you think I do not have an motice, with the peace treaty we could gain something it. Remember, the Empire is the largest manufacturer of Lacrima. If we get a good relationship and alliance, we may have an discount on the lacrima, and this that also makes your duty in making that railway superweapon to stronger and more penetrable." "Of course my King." Albus Bowed before Atreus after getting an idea on the motive. "Of course... this is also an good opportunity for the Princess of the North to get more accustomed to politics and dealings with neighbourings nations." Atreus solemnly stated, which perked Albus. "The Princess Lachesis, my niece. You know, she's an remarkable young girl, with that power of hers and always clinging onto Legatus Secundi." Albus had an hint of hatred towards the Prince of the East, which was noted by Atreus. "That being said, where is the young Princess?" "She's getting ready for when the time comes for the treaty to be held. Anyways, lets get back to the topic of these... raiders?" Atreus asked Albus who continued. Five hours after that, Mímir arrived at the border of the Gemma Empire. As Mimir arrived he was greeted by three figures. One was Irminsul the God of Magic the other one was Alice Flor the High Witch. Both were the strongest Warmages of the Empire both possessing far greater Magic Power than the other seven Warmages. They were the Emperor’s protectors. After all they were going into enemy territory. However, the biggest surprise was the Emperor Caerleon del Imperial Kor Gemma himself which normally never left the Capital City Moira. With Irminsul on his right and Alice on his left they walked over a bridge. Gemma and Caliban’s border was mostly a long river with Caliban on the left and Gemma on the right. The one large bridge acting as the sole land entrance between the two nations. As below Caliban was the nation of Iostyane which was able mostly surrounded by large rolling mountains the surround a large portion of the nation’s borders. Caerleon advanced on the bridge stepping on Caliban soil. Caerleon was rather stoic yet had a small smile while holding a formal letter from the Royal Family of Caliban. “Hello, I am Caerleon del Imperial Emperor of Gemma. I was sent this letter from your king to meet about a peace treaty to end the 700 years of hostiles between our nations. Am I to assume you are the emissary to meet as dictated in this letter?” Irminsul and Alice were barely interested in any peace talks, however, they were asked by the Emperor to attend and both respected him. "I suppose.. I am Mimir of House Fordragon Emperor, I also arrived to hand you an letter from king Atreus of Caliban, this letter is to allow free access into the City of Caliban. You see the city is rather strict on anyone entering, surrounded by an magic barrier." Mimir explained has he pulled out an uniquely designed letter with House Caliban's seal and went ahead to hand it out, but with caution as to not act aggressively. Caerleon took the letter from Mimir. He read over it and it appeared all was in order, he and his two guards were granted passage to the City of Caliban and diplomatic immunity. “Before we continue on something you should know.” Caerleon open his shirt to show a kind of magic rune of his chest where his heart would be. “This is an Organic Link Spell I cast on myself. If my heart stops beating, than M.A.N.A will automatically fire on the nation of Caliban. It will leave a deep wound on the surface of Earthland. So I wouldn’t recommend any kind of assassination attempts. You can’t be too surprised by this development we have been hostile towards each other for going on 700 years now.” With that Caerleon buttoned his shirt and proceeded to follow Mimir. "Eh, not my place to call, that is normally done by I think the Cardinals or any other official person, but yeah I rather peace then wars. My great-grandfather died in the wars prior. But anyways, here is the City of Caliban, our capital!" Mimir walked them inside the City and towards the centre lies an large castle resting circular cliff thing. "There's Castle Caliban, I shall show you to the entrance, though the Highguard along with Prince Secundi of the East shall take it from there." After some walking, to which some of the City guards taken position in order to supervise and protect the Emperor from any possible attack. Arriving at the entrance to Castle Caliban, prince Secundi stood there with an sword infront of him, its tip on the ground and both hands on top the hilt. Two Highguards stood also as they waited for the Emperor to come near to the entrance. Caerleon, Irminsul, and Alice met the two guards. Caerleon showed them the formal letters of meeting and admission. The guards moved aside and were they granted admission to the throne room where the King and his lords were. A guard announced their arrival. “ Presenting his Imperial Majesty, Caerleon del Kor Imperial Gemma, 73rd Emperor of the Gemma Empire, and Rightful Lord of the Wellspring.” After the Emperor they announced Irminsul. “''Presenting Lord Irminsul, 1st Emperor of the Gemma Empire, 1. Ranked Warmage, Archon of the Spiral Spire, God of Magic, and the Shatterer of Iron!” Finally they announced Alice. “''Presenting Lady Alice Flor, 2. Ranked Warmage, Mistress of Moira, the High Witch, and the Bring of Peace!” As they announced they all sat at a table with the king, his lords, and strongest group of mages. “Well shall we discuss this treaty?” Asked Caerleon. However, Irminsul and Alice were cautious. True they were far stronger than any mage in the room if not Caliban itself. But with the right distraction and numbers even they could have trouble. "Evening Emperor, as you know, I am King Atreus of House Caliban, King of Caliban and Orbis, Lord of the Cardinals and Guardian-Protector of Patria. Lets begin with the treaty to end this needless conflict." King Atreus announced went to proceed, the four Lords also being seated as well Atreus' four children sat near the king. Before Caerleon could respond Alice spoke. “Needless conflict?!” The King of Caliban had struck a nerve in the High Witch. “You call centuries of trying to conquer our empire and our justified retaliation needless conflict?!” Alice had a personal stake here, she had lead waste to many armies and it cost her something. “My daughter Caerleon’s mother the former empress was killed by one of your last attempts to invade Gemma. Do you have any idea the damage you have done to the Imperial Royal Family? Caliban, Vasparia, Iostyane, and the other nations of Aeternum have attempted to take what isn’t rightfully theirs for years. At least Canbella and São are nations we are friendly with. So explain what is this so called treaty and why is it enough for me to not wipe this so called kingdom off the face of Earthland?!” Caerleon spoke. “Lady Alice, I understand your pain better than you know but we must attempt civility where these people haven’t. It testament to how superior we are. So King Atreus, how are the terms of a peace treaty between your kingdom and my empire?” Caerleon was calm but was completely prepared for any kind of scenario that could erupt. However, Irminsul spoke. “Where is Lord Lupine? I remember fighting him years ago and he was one of your few honorable men of your kingdom. Did he succumb to his injuries when I destroyed his 100,000 invasion?” "Lord Lupine perished in battle by unknown causes in his attempt to save the civilians under heavy fire, as such we have been unable to know if he truly died or not, these are the accounts of his men and civilians. The conflict began long ago, but even in my attempt it wont never occur. As such knowing defeat is always envitable, may as stop this bloodshed. Lady Alice, I understand your pain considering my sister was also killed along with our mother. Everyone suffered this bitter war, that according to my understand the purpose was lost. I was raised to wage against against Gemma, but it's high time things start changing around here and bring in peace other then war. The conditions I wish to rise is citizenship. Calibanians be allowed Gemma citizenship if eligable so they may find work within your Empire, and be treated as citizens, though wether or not their Calibanian citizenship stays valid is still under discussion." As King Atreus laid out his conditions for peace, an Highguard walked forward and whispered something into his, which he nodded. Atrues looked towards Secundi and nodded. The Prince nodded where he stood and walked out the court room, walking by Lady Alice before exiting. "These are our terms currently, along with possible trade agreements?" Caerleon looked over the documents, and was confused. “What about reimbursement for the nearly 700 years of attacking our borders.” Caerleon had his Head of Treasury estimate the amount. “For the fifty-six attacks on our border towns and cities and the times you attacked the capital city is approximatly 876,001,767,789 Gems. In your own currency that would be five times that. So how will you repay that? We don’t need it but penance is required. Even if we would repay our justified retaliations you still would owe Gemma hundreds of millions. So how do we settle this?” However, Alice spoke something in Caerleon’s ear. “What is this you attacked Moira our Capital City with a new weapon?!” Alice’s telepathy could read the minds of anyone for miles. Atrues looks towards the Emperor with an confused face. "I ordered no attack on your capital, that would completely counteract this peace talk." The King leans forward. "Are your certain it was us, if so we can launch an investigation since this is of not my command." Atreus looks towards Albus, who also stared back with his blue eyes. Category:RP